Reflective Eyes
by Demeterr
Summary: It started with a mistake. That ended up with me being far too close to his face and staring into his eyes. ::Hinata.centric:: ::OneShot::


**Reflective Eyes** - It started with a mistake. That ended up with me being far too close to his face and staring into his eyes.

* * *

Reflective Eyes

* * *

The mistake started when I was younger. Around that time I had fallen into friendship with Ino. Out of curiosity or boredom, the blonde haired girl had asked offhandedly why my eyes were that colour. That odd shade of light lavender, bordering to almost white. So I explained about my eyes and their ability.

No doubt Ino had misinterpreted what I had said and had then asked me to look into her eyes and say what her feelings were. It probably had to do with "eyes are the window to the soul" or some nonsense like that. But that isn't true. It is true that eyes do give away feelings, but even the eyes of the Hyuuga can't see something like the soul, assuming it even exists. Despite this, I looked into those eyes and stated I only saw blue. However Ino was unsatisfied with this answer.

"Look with your clan's eyes," she had insisted.

But I decided to do what she said. I looked into her eyes and said I saw only their colour. She told me to look with my clan's eye, my bloodline limit. I did not want to, I did not want to fill the request of a girl who became my friend only because she lost one, but I did.

Looking closer, there was something in my black and white vision. "A sad girl," I had remarked. She looked surprise, and said that I was really capable of reading her feelings.

She thought by sad girl I meant her. But that wasn't true. I didn't lie to her though. I merely told her what I saw, because by looking closer into her eyes, I saw my reflection. I saw a sad girl. There are nothing special about my eyes, I can't see into someone's soul because that's a private domain that I just can't invade.

But the mistake was made and now Ino believed I had some gift, so the most I could do was hope that she would forget. I thought she did as she never bothered me about it after that. But I would never thought she would bring it up here.

"That isn't true," I denied, but no one seemed to take heed of what I said.

"Hey, hey, what do you see in my eyes?" Naruto asked excitedly, gesturing towards his blue eyes.

Continuing the childish game wouldn't hurt after all, it wasn't like I could see anything, so at least this way they would know the truth. I waited a moment as my vision faded from bright colours as I focused on his eyes.

"A person trying to be happy," I answered softly.

He looked startled for one brief moment before he covered it up with his huge grin. "Ino, you better stop spreading lies around," he declared, turning back to the group.

Almost just like that, the attention shifted away from me and for that I was grateful. Well most of the attention anyway but due to my clan's eyes still being activated I realized that someone's gaze was fixed towards me.

"You can't really see someone's feelings, can you?" Sasuke asked doubtfully when he later approached as I was about to leave.

I blinked in surprise. "What do you think?" I asked softly as I swung around to face him.

Instinctively I jumped back in surprise as his proximity to me, stumbling backwards. His hand shot out to grab my arm so I wouldn't fall but he let go once I regained my balance.

"What do you see?" he asked softly.

I made the mistake of looking at his face and it was then I realized that he was still standing close to me. Taking a step back whilst trying to make it seem casual I decided to tell the truth in an attempt to escape from this situation.

"I c-can't really see anyone's soul, Ino was just making a big fuss of nothing," I denied, not looking at him, "It's j-just that if you look into someone's eye the only thing you really see is your reflection." I stumbled over my words, something which surprised me.

It was stupid that I was stammering, it wasn't like Sasuke was a stranger after all we had been on numerous missions together. I was thankful when he gave a thoughtful nod and stepped away.

* * *

It wasn't until years later that he brought up the subject again. I did not know the reason for it until his next statement.

"Do you want to know what I see?" he questioned, dark eyes unreadable, his face close to mine.

"W-what?" I answered in response, my gaze lowered and swept the area, wondering what he was looking at.

"A idiot who had a crush," he answered in a serious tone.

"W-what?" I repeated flustered. Was he referring to me...or himself?

"You heard me," Sasuke said, still remaining calm.

I took a breath to calm myself.

"With who?" I finally managed to speak without the stammer.

A smirk tugged at his lips. "Look into my soul to find out."

It was then realization struck me. I didn't have to look. I already knew.

Nonetheless I leaned forward so my forehead was against his, so that the only thing in my vision was his face, ignoring the fact that I felt myself blush I stared into his eyes.

I saw myself.

The End_  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: This was written when I was sixteen.  
**

**2008-28-08 -Reflective Eyes published.**  
**2011-02-13 - Slight update to replace line breaks.  
**

**-Demeterr**


End file.
